bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Are You My Neighbor?/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Are You My Neighbor?. Transcript (The scene opens to Bob and Larry on the countertop. Larry is wearing a shoe on his head.) Bob: Hi, kids! And welcome to VeggieTales! I'm Bob the Tomato... Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber! Bob: I bet you're wondering why Larry has a shoe on his head. Larry: Yeah, Bob, why do I have a shoe on my head? No Bob: Well, I got a letter from Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia. Latasha wants to know what "loving your neighbor" really means. Larry: And that's why I have a shoe on my head? Bob: Yes! No! Uh, kinda! Larry: Help me out here, Bob. Bob: Well, I'm about to tell Latasha "The Story of Flibber-o-loo", and in that story, you, Larry, have a shoe on your head. Larry: Oh, no it's all so clear now! Hurry up and tell the story! My head's starting to sweat. Bob: Okay, here goes. (The screen goes dark, before the story starts.) Bob: (Narrating) The sun always shone on the Mountains of Fibble, the wind and the rains never came. To call the place beautiful, no one would quibble, though hard on the feet, they'd exclaim. But high in those hills, past the rocks and the rubble, so high that the clouds were below, sat two tiny towns that were nothing but trouble! As you listen, you'll see that it's so. Now, the town to the West, that thought it was best, bore the name Flibber-o-loo, where the women and men, since 1710, have worn on their heads, one large shoe. Now, in town number two, one big shoe wouldn't do. So, the people of Jibber-de-lot would look down and bellow at shoe-headed fellows and place on their own heads a pot. Lenny: Mine's really more of a kettle. Bob: (Narrating) For days without end, these two neighbors would bicker as to whose headgear was best. And the shoes and the pots would fly ever thicker, from morning to night, without rest. But not all of the people who lived in the cities were angry and bitter and vile. A few would write poems and sing happy ditties and greet all their friends with a smile. (Larry then appears.) Bob: (Narrating) One Flibbian fellow who hated to fight, tried hard not to act like a mobster. While pots crashed around him from morning till night, he's just play with his pet wind-up lobster. They kept to themselves and they'd talk and they'd talk, until one day he said... Larry: Hey, let's go for a walk. I'm tired of lying around like a squid, I want to go out there. Bob: (Narrating) So that's what he did. The shoe-headed boy and his blue plastic friend walked out of their town and began to descend to the dark, rocky valley between the two cities, away from his friends and their lighthearted ditties. Someone: La-la-la, la-la-la! Larry: Hey, this is swell... Bob: (Narrating) He said... Larry: Gosh, this is fun! It's great that my lobster can get out and run. Bob: (Narrating) But neither the toy nor the boy with the shoe could see the disaster about to ensue. For up in the rocks, hidden just out of sight, were six beady eyes filled with anger and spite! Six beady eyes watched our hero meander - two shifty crooks and their ruthless commander! Scallion # 1: Oh, look! What good fortune! Bob: (Narrating) The nasty one said. Scallion # 1: Here comes a poor fool with a shoe on his head! Scallion # 2: I bet he's got money! Scallion # 3: I bet he's got gold! Or maybe some jewelry he'd like us to hold! Scallion # 1: Whatever the booty, I think I can stand it. Why, that's what I live for, that's why I'm a bandit! Bob: (Narrating) And then they attacked him from under their rock. First they knocked off his shoe, then they knocked off his sock! But the next thing they did was extremely unfunny: Why, they shook him so hard that he dropped his milk money! Larry: Hey! Bob: (Narrating) He protested. Larry: I don't like your ilk! How will I grow strong if I don't drink my milk? Bob: (Narrating) But they didn't care; they'd accomplished their goal. So they put our friend down, stuck his head in a hole and walked off with his money - every last nickel, then yelled back as they left... Scallion # 2: See ya 'round, silly pickle! (Larry is stuck in a hole in the ground.) Larry: Um, I'm a cucumber. Bob: (Narrating) Then he said with a moan... Larry: Well, I guess I'm alone. Bob: (Narrating) But this was a loneliness he'd never known. His friends were far off and his lobster was missing. The sound he could hear was just the wind hissing. Larry: Hello... Hello? Bob: (Narrating) Things looked pretty grim for our Flibbian buddy; his head in a hole, his shoe bent and muddy. But then, were those footsteps? (Archibald Asparagus as the Mayor of Flibber-o-loo comes along.) Bob: (Narrating) Oh, could it be true? Along came the Mayor of Flibber-o-loo. Of anyone, surely he'd help the poor soul! Larry: Hello? Bob: (Narrating) Said the boy with his head in a hole. Larry: I seem to have fallen, I seem to be stuck! But now that you're here, well, I guess I'm in luck! Mayor: Oh dear! Bob: (Narrating) Said the Mayor, observing the shoe. Mayor: A fellow in need, and he's Flibbian too! You man, I have noticed your dire situation and please rest assured that I share your frustration. But how can I put this? Oh, what can I say? Ah, maybe you'll understand better this way! (The Mayor then starts dancing as music starts playing.) Larry: Is that music? Mayor: I'm busy, busy, dreadfully busy! You've no idea what I have to do! Busy, busy, shockingly busy! Much, much too busy for you! Larry: Oh, I see. Bob: (Narrating) As soon as the Mayor had finished his song, a Flibbian doctor came strolling along. (Lovey as the Doctor slides down the hill.) Doctor: Out of my way! Bob: (Narrating) She said, starting to slide. Doctor: If you and your pickle would please step aside. I'm very important, I can't stand and chat. Mayor: Well, that's not my pickle. I found him like that! Besides, it so happens, I'm noteworthy too. Why, I am the Mayor of Flibber-o-loo. Larry: Um, I'm a cucumber. Doctor: I see. Bob: (Narrating) Said the doctor. Doctor: Then you'll understand without an appointment, I can't lend a hand. There are folks with bronchitis, there are kids with the flu! Bob: (Narrating) She said to the Mayor of Flibber-o-loo. Doctor: If I'm not mistaken, you're quite busy too. Bob: (Narrating) Well, they talked about schedules, compared daily planners, until finally a voice said... Larry: Please pardon my manners. I don't mean to bug you. I see that you're busy, but being inverted has made me quite dizzy! Bob: (Narrating) The two other Flibbians paused for a while. They looked at each other, then said with a smile... Both: We're busy, busy, dreadfully busy! You've no idea what we have to do. Busy, busy, shockingly busy! Much, much too busy for you! 'Cause we're busy, busy, dreadfully busy! More than a bumble bee more than an ant! Busy, busy, horribly busy! We'd love to help, but we can't! (The song ends.) Mayor: Ta-ta! (The Mayor and the Doctor then leave after that.) Bob: (Narrating) Oh, it was just dreadful! How could they desert their Flibbian friend with his head in the dirt? Larry: That's it then, I'm finished. I'll die here down under. If they would not help me, then who would? Bob: (Narrating) He wondered. (Junior Asparagus then appears wearing a pot on his head.) Bob: (Narrating) But wait! Someone else on the road overhead! Would they help a friend, beaten up, left for dead? Oh, look! On his head, not a shoe, but a pot! Why this little guy was from Jibber-de-lot! Would he help a Flibbian? Certainly not! The boy with the pot saw our friend with the shoe. Junior: Oh, look! Bob: (Narrating) He exclaimed. Junior: He's from Flibber-o-loo! Why, they think we're garbage! They pelt us with shoes! Why should I care if he's beaten and bruised? But out here in the wild, his chances are slim. If I was in need, would I want help from him? Bob: (Narrating) He looked at our friend and he looked at the shoe and then in his heart, he knew what to do. Junior: He may be Flibbian, that's plain to see, but God made him special, just like he made me. Bob: (Narrating) So he got him unstuck and he picked up his shoe and together they walked back to Flibber-o-loo. Out of the valley and back into town where he stayed by his side till the Doctor was found. Doctor: Oh my! Bob: (Narrating) Said the doctor. Doctor: He's wearing a pot! The little one there is from Jibber-de-lot! Larry: *coughs* Doctor: You saved this fellow? You pulled him through it? I don't understand. Tell me, why did you do it? (Music then starts playing.) Junior: He has a shoe and I have a pot, but when we look deeper there's more that we've got. God made us special and now I can see, if you're special to Him then you're special to me! Love your neighbor, when someone helps you then you'll understand when you love your neighbor, then loving means lending a hand. (The Mayor, the Doctor, and Larry then join Junior.) All: If you see someone who's hurt or in need, Maybe it's time to perform a good deed. And when you've finished you'll find that it's true - when you make them feel better you'll feel better too. (Larry then falls over.) Junior: Here, let me help you. Larry: Thank you. Larry and Junior: Oh, love your neighbor, when someone helps you then you'll understand when you love your neighbor, then loving means lending a hand. Bob: (Narrating) So the boy with the pot gave the doctor some money, to pay for the cucumber's bill. And the Mayor called out with his eyes moist and runny: Mayor: I'm touched by his act of good will. If this little guy can take care of his brother, when he lives in one town and he in the other, well why can't we all try to help one another and love will surround our fair hill! Bob: (voice over) Now if you visit the mountains of Fibble, you won't see a shoe - or a pot. Instead, they throw flowers and candy to nibble - I bet that you'd like it a lot! (Silly Song: The Hairbrush Song) (The camera fades to The Gourds Must Be Crazy, as the camera pans across some photos on the wall.) Dad: (offscreen) So is there anyone else you would like to invite to your birthday party? Junior: (offscreen) Um... Let's see... Don't forget Louie! Oh, and Marsha! (camera fades to Junior's room) I think that's it. Dad: Are you forgetting anyone else? Junior: Nope. I don't think so. Dad: What about Fernando? I bet he'd like to come. Junior: (disappointed) No, not Fernando. Dad: Why not? Junior: Well, he just moved here. So I don't know him very well. Besides, he talks kind of funny. Dad: Now, Junior, he don't talk funny. He just talks different. His family's from another country. Junior: Yeah, I know. It still sounds funny. Dad: Now, Junior, God wants us to love everybody, not just the people that are like us. So we need to accept others just the way they are. Besides, we can learn a lot from people who are different from us. Junior: (tucks into his bed) Yeah, I suppose. Dad: I'll tell you what - You think about it and in the morning, we'll talk some more, okay? Junior: Okay. Dad: Good night, Junior. Junior: Good night, Dad. (Junior's window opens with a flash of light. A spaceship comes in and from the spaceship reveals Bob and Larry.) Junior: Aah! Who are you? Bob: I'm Bob. I'm a tomato and I need your help! Junior: (directly at the camera) Whoa, deju vu. (at Larry, noticing the chocolate bar stuck on him) Um... What's he got on his space helmet? Bob: Huh? What do you mean? Larry! Larry: What? Bob: How many times have I told you not to eat while wearing your helmet? Larry: Oh. Sorry. (Tries shaking it off, tries biting it off, then nudges it off) Bob: Ahem... We need your help, Junior! Our starship, the USS Applepies, is in great danger! Junior: Oh, really? Tell me more! Bob: In just 8 minutes, the ship and its crew will be smashed to bits by a giant meteor! Junior: Good heavens! Well, couldn't you just move the ship out of the way? Bob: That's just it. The Applepies is complete without power! Dead in the water! She can't budge an inch! Larry: She's stuck. Junior: Oh, dear. Well, gee, how can I help? Bob: Didn't you minor in aero-space technology at the Happy Tots Preschool? Junior: Why, yes! Yes I did! Larry: What did you major in? Bob: That's not important now. Junior: Play-doh. Larry: (gasps) Me too! Bob: No time for chit-chat! Junior, only you can save the Applepies! Lt. Larry, the shrinker beam! Larry: Aye-aye, Captain Bob! (The spaceship brings Bob, Larry and Junior in and takes off in outer space.) Junior: Um, I think my helmet's on backwards. (The Camera fades to the USS Apple Pies) Bob: There it is... the USS Applepies. When we get on board, you'll be greeted by ship's engineer Scooter, then you can get to work fixing the power. Junior: Okay! (Inside the elevator, the music can be herd in the "Forgive O Matic", right now, it opens when Scooter is greeted by them.) Scooter: Ah, Captain! You're returned! Bob: Hello Scooter, any luck? Scooter: I'm afraid of not, Captain. The engine has got no power. We've got only 5 minutes until the meteor smashes up of bits. Junior: How many people are in the ship? Scooter: 364! Junior: How many space pods are there? Scooter: Two! Junior: Drat! How much do you know about this meteors? Bob: What? Out of what? Scooter: Popcorn! (They gasped) Junior: A popcorn ball meteor. Bob: The worst kind. Larry: Bob, the point. Junior: Hi, I'm Junior. Jimmy: I'm Jimmy Gourd! Jerry: I'm Jerry Gourd! Jimmy: Were the new guys. Junior: Scooter, how many space pods did you say are there? Scooter: Two! Jimmy: So then? We'll just stay here? (Jimmy and Jerry pops out of the USS Applepies) Jerry: Hey, it's kind like a field trip, or something? (When Jimmy and Jerry got out, Bob, Larry, Junior and Scooter looked at the time.) Bob: Only two minutes left. I hope this works. Junior: Plug it in! (Jerry plugs it in, the lights were on, they were cheering.) Scooter: Jimmy: You know, that kind of reminds me of the song. Hit it boys! (The Spaceship brings Junior back home from outer space, and then the spaceship goes away) Junior: Dad! Dad! Come quick! Dad: What is it? Is something wrong? Junior: Yeah, that sounds fun! Junior: I love you to, mister! Dad: See you tomorrow. Junior: Okay. (Junior sits in his bed, the spaceship came to see him.) Junior: What? What is it now? Bob: No, we need that money for total. (Camera fades back to Bob & Larry with QWERTY) Bob: We're over here by QWERTY to talk about what we learned today. Bob: As I was saying... Larry: Oh look at the time! Bob: Well, that's all for now, until next time remember, God Made You Special And He Loves You Very Much. Bye! Larry: Bye! Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts